Arrow over my Heart
by Arwennicole
Summary: SPOILERS FOR CAPTAIN AMERICA: WINTER SOLDIER! Before going off on his own mission, Clint decides to surprise his girlfriend with something special for her birthday. A Little oneshot I got inspired to write after seeing the movie.


Arrow over my Heart

By

Nicole

**Disclaimer: I don't own _The Avengers_ or any of the characters, sadly I'm not that smart :P**

**Summary: SPOILERS FOR CAPTAIN AMERICA: WINTER SOLDIER! Before going off on his own mission, Clint decides to surprise his girlfriend with something special for her birthday.**

Arrow Over my Heart

Punch, kick, punch, duck. The same routine went through Natasha's head with each move her partner, Clint Barton, threw at her in the training room. "You really going to keep going with that old routine?" she quipped as she rolled out of the way with him trying to grab her arm.

"Have to go old school sometimes," he quipped.

She just smirked as he rolled out of the way from her kicks, before he grabbed her foot when she aimed for his chest. She swung up onto her hands, wrapping her legs around his neck and sent him to the floor. Clint gripped her knees to try to break her grip, but of course as every other time she won with this move. He tapped the inside of her thigh and she let him go. "Good work, Nat," he told her as he wiped the sweat from his face with a towel.

"Same to you, Clint," she answered as she put her towel around her neck.

They both headed towards the showers. "What do you want for your birthday?" he asked.

"You have asked me that every year and the answer is still the same," she answered.

"You know that I always ignore that answer," he said with a smirk.

She rolled her eyes before stopping at the door to the Women's locker room. "I don't want anything, Clint," she told him before going into the room. Clint smirked before he went into the men's locker room to get showered and changed.

The two of them walked down the hall together as they went to leave for the night. "Romanoff, you need to report to Fury's office at 06.00 tomorrow," Agent Hill told her, "Barton, you need to be there at 06.30."

"Wow, looks like he has our meets down to a science just about," Clint answered as they continued on their way off to leave the base.

As they walked together down the street, Natasha looked over at a couple sitting in the park, cuddled up together and talking quietly. The girl was smiling while the guy was moving his fingers through her blond hair. Clint glanced over to see what his girlfriend was looking at before looking back at her. "You wishing for something?" he asked. She glanced at him before she looked ahead.

"Love is…" she started to say.

"For children, I know, I know, you have been saying that since we started dating three year ago," he answered with a roll of his eyes.

Suddenly grabbing her arm, he pulled her to him and she rested her hands on his chest. "And I keep saying I love you anyways," he said with a smirk. Smiling, she rested her hand on his cheek before he leaned forward and kissed her softly. Natasha kissed him back, her fingers moving through his short dark blond hair. He deepened their kiss, bringing her hips to his and she gasped softly into his mouth. "Let's move this somewhere more private," he suggested with a grin.

"Then let's go," she answered.

He took her hand, leading her to the street where he hailed a cab and they were taken back to their apartment.

The next morning, Natasha was asleep when she woke up to the feeling of his lips caressing her neck. "Nat it's 05.30," he whispered into her ear.

"Then let me sleep," she muttered, making him chuckle lightly.

"Yeah, I can see Fury liking that one," he answered.

She groaned softly and opened her eyes reluctantly. "I need a shower," she said with a sigh. She wrapped the sheet around herself.

"You know you don't have to keep covering yourself, it's not like there's nothing I haven't seen before under that sheet," he commented.

She rolled her eyes before going to the bathroom to shower.

As she was showering, she suddenly became aware that she wasn't alone. Turning around, she saw Clint standing behind her in the shower with a smirk. "I have to meet with Fury," she told him.

"So do I, but not stopping me from being with my girl," he answered, pulling her to him.

He kissed her deeply and pushed her up against the wall as her hands gripped his biceps. Pulling away, he traced his lips over her face. "Happy birthday," he told her, making her sigh.

"Can't you forget it's my birthday for one day?" she asked.

"After I give you your gift," he answered.

"Clint…" she said with a sigh.

"Trust me?" he asked.

She stared into his grey eyes, her thumb tracing along his thumb. "You're the only one I trust," she replied. He leaned forward, kissing her deeply again while her arms went tightly around his neck.

After their shower, Clint was pulling on his uniform while Natasha was finishing getting ready. He reached into the nightstand, walking over to his girlfriend. "Happy birthday," he told her, holding the box up in front of her.

"Barton…" she said with a sigh, telling him that she's frustrated.

"Just come on, humor me," he answered.

Turning around to look at him, she removed the silver bow hat was tied around the little box and opened it to reveal a thin silver chain and a silver arrow hanging from it. "This chain is specially designed to not snap off," he told her. She moved her thumb over the arrow and looked at him. "You're my girl, you deserve something nice from your man," he added.

"It's very sweet," she answered.

She stood up on her tiptoe a little, kissing his cheek as he rested his hands on her waist. He took the box from her and had her turn around. She lifted her hair up as he clasped the new piece of jewelry around her neck. Once her hair was down, he pulled her to him and kissed her shoulder and neck. "Love you," he told her, holding her to him, "Always have, always will."

"I know," she answered.

She turned around, kissing him briefly before leaving for her meeting with Fury.

**(Several Weeks Later)**

Natasha stood in front of Steve and Sam. "Where will you go now?" Steve asked. She smiled a little.

"I'm going to go out, figure out my place in the world," she answered.

Steve nodded as she walked over and kissed his cheek. She gave him a small smile before she turned and walked away, leaving the cemetery. She looked up to see a familiar silvery motorcycle parked and the driver was waiting patiently beside it. Natasha walked over, hugging him tightly. Clint hugged her back, lifting her up off the ground easily. "Don't scare the hell out of me like that again," he muttered into her shoulder, being careful of the injury the Winter Soldier gave her.

"I guess we're even with scaring each other.

Clint chuckled softly before he set her down and she pulled off his sunglasses so she could look into his grey eyes. "These last few weeks have made me realize something," she murmured.

"What is that?" he asked, holding her closer.

Natasha moved her hands over his arms. "I love you," she replied softly. His heart fluttered at her words as her finger traced over his jaw. "And you're the only one I can admit that to," she added. Smiling he leaned forward and kissed her deeply. Kissing him back, she gripped the sides of his jacket before he pulled away, kissing her forehead, cheeks, and lips lightly.

"I love you, more than anything," he answered.

He let her go and walked over to the motorcycle that was still parked there. He straddled the bike and held a helmet out to her. "Ready to go explore life together?" he asked. Smiling, she walked over and took the helmet, climbing onto the bike and wrapped her arms around his waist. She could feel the little arrow from her necklace pressing into her chest but she smiled softly as she rested her head on his shoulder as he started the bike up and sped off to explore the world and to find their place in it together.


End file.
